


Foreign Exchange Student

by galacticlions (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Cuban!Lance, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, high school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: lance is a foreign exchange student from cuba and keith is curious.





	Foreign Exchange Student

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own the characters of voltron at all and i am only creating this story for entertainment purposes

The rain was tapping annoyingly but somewhat calmingly on the roof of the cafeteria. The students that were inside were chatting loudly. Keith overheard stupid drama that was easily fixable, and a math problem that was simple to solve. He paid attention to the people around him other than his friends. 

“Earth to Keith?” Pidge said as she waved her hand downwards and upwards. Keith hummed and looked at her with his tired, indigo eyes. 

“Yeah I’m listening.” Keith yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Well did you know we were having a foreign exchange student,” Pidge asked him while batting her eyelashes. Keith shrugged, “I’m showing him around.”

”That’s nice,” Keith dismissively muttered. Pidge’s lips turned down. She wasn’t actually upset, though, “where are they from?”

”He’s from Cuba! He only speaks Spanish so far, just a tiny bit of English!” Keith’s other friend, Hunk, chimed in. 

Keith just nodded and put his head down on the table. He greatly regretted staying up all night fixing his red motorcycle which he banally called Red. 

A hand patted his back softly. It was the hand of his brother. Not biological brother. He rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I told you to go to sleep.” Shiro sighed that sounded like I-Told-You-So. Keith lifted his head up and looked at him. His eyes drifted to Shiro’s scar that went across his nose, that he gained from a dispute between some dude and him. 

“I know, but I wanted to fix my baby.” Keith chuckled softly with a playful frown. Shiro shook his head and patted Keith’s back once more before removing his hand. 

A door from the cafeteria opened, revealing Mrs. Kirby, the principal, and a tan skinned boy who was taller than she. She made her way to Pidge. 

“Pidge! This is Lance. You’ll be showing him the ropes and stuff. Hopefully you can teach him a little more English too.” She said as he looked at Pidge then back at Lance multiple times, as well as meeting everyone’s curious faces. 

She left, leaving the boy alone with Pidge and the group. 

“Hello!” Lance waved at them shyly. His voice had an accent to it, which Keith found endearing. 

“¡Hola! Me llamo Pidge. Te voy a enseñar por la escuela.” Pidge beamed. Her Spanish was pretty good, but lacked accent, making it bland but it was good nonetheless. 

Lance nodded along with a smile. Hunk, Shiro, and Keith introduced themselves.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day. Keith was ready to go home. Shiro was staying behind for football practice. Keith didn’t like being home alone. Their single mother was working until night. 

“Hey Keith!” He heard Pidge shout excitedly. He turned around and sure enough, he saw Lance with her too. Pidge’s round glasses where sliding down her nose. She stood near Keith, catching her breath. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with Hunk, Lance, and I to go eat?” She offered with puppy dog eyes. Keith couldn’t say no. She was whispering pleads. 

Keith just wanted to go home, but Pidge’s expectant eyes and Lance’s curiosity got the best of him. “Fine.” 

Pidge jumped up and down excitedly, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Our place! Meet us there!” She gave him a hug even though Keith hated hugs. 

Lance gave him a wave goodbye with a bright smile.

Keith straddled his bike, put on his helmet, and drove to the diner. 

He arrived first, and fortunately, their usual spot was open. He sat down and waited for the trio to arrive. It had stopped raining after school, and he now misses it. The rain served as a white noise and now the world was silent and still. 

The rest arrived and sat down. Pidge next to Keith, and Lance next to Hunk. Lance was sitting across from Keith. 

Their eyes met and Lance’s eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and across his nose and the side of his eyes were freckles. He was damn right adorable.

Oh fuck. 

 


End file.
